Live to Rise
by timeladyelf
Summary: Katie Stark, 18 anos, rebelde, filha de Tony Stark, o Homem de Ferro, . Ela era uma das melhores agentes que a SHIELD ja teve, ate sair misteriosamente da corporação. Mas quando seu passado parece ressurgir e o mundo é ameaçado mais uma vez, será que ela vai conseguir viver para reerguer não só a si mesma, mas tudo o que ama?
1. Prólogo

Dizem que quando a gente está a beira da morte nossa vida passa pelos nossos olhos, como um filme. Pois é, é verdade, e eu descobri isso da pior forma possível. Morrendo. Agora, vendo tudo o que fiz e deixei de fazer, só tenho um desejo, voltar e fazer tudo diferente. Mas já é tarde para arrependimentos, certo? Ah! Desculpe não me apresentar direito, mas é que essa coisa de se estar morrendo te deixa meio avoada, sou Katie Stark, isso mesmo, filha de Tony Stark, o homem de ferro, tenho 18 anos e vou contar a minha historia, desde o começo, de como morri.


	2. Capítulo 1-Yesterday

**Disclaimer: Infelizmente os Vingadores e Loki não me pertencem. Nem Yesterday, essa pertencem aos Beatles 3**

**Enjoy!**

Este parecia um dia qualquer para mim, tudo estava normal, o céu azul, eu atrasada para a faculdade, sim, eu acabara de entrar em Harvard. Pode me chamar de Nerd por adorar física quântica. Mas o ponto é, eu havia conseguido me libertar finalmente da SHIELD e principalmente do meu pai. Bem, deixe-me explicar. EU era uma das melhores agentes da SHIELD, mas eu não tinha uma vida, entende? Eu me sentia uma marionete do Furry. E isso me deixava irritada. Eu não podia sair com meus amigos, (hipoteticamente falando, porque eu não tinha amigos), era colégio-treino, treino - dormir. E meu pai? Meu pai estava mais preocupado com a porcaria da empresa dele do que comigo. Comecei a treinar para ser uma agente com 6 anos. Tony disse que com essa idade eu apresentava habilidades suficientes para que todos vissem um grande potencial em mim. Potencial de que? Assassina? Talvez. Com 16 anos embarquei em minha primeira missão. Clint Barton e Natasha Romanoff me acompanharam, eu realmente os considero como minha verdadeira família, passei mais tempo com eles do que com o Stark, que vinha me visitar só nos fins de semana, quando vinha. Enfim, era uma manhã qualquer, até eu receber aquela fatídica chamada.

"_Alô"_ Era um número privado.

" _Agente Stark?" _

" _O que você quer Furry? Ficou com saudades é?"_ Eu não fazia ideia como ele havia me encontrado. Droga.

"_Ironica como sempre. Vou ser direto. A SHIELD precisa de você de novo." _Eu realmente deveria ter desligado o telefone.

"_Olha, eu já falei, eu não vou ser a sua marionete de novo. Então,o mundo pode estar prestes a explodir, o universo em colapso que eu to nem ai."_

"_Nem se seu pai fosse seqüestrado?"_

"_Nem se... O que? Meu pai foi seqüestrado?"_ Como alguém consegue sequestrar uma pessoa numa armadura de ferro com armas de ultima geração eu nunca vou entender. Não, esqueça isso, Stark devia estar bêbado.

"_Sim. Tony Stark foi pego por Loki, o asgardiano quer vingança. Estou reunindo os Vingadores e quero que você assuma o lugar de seu pai na equipe pelo menos por enquanto. Posso contar com você?"_

" _LOKI?"_ Isso não iria dar certo_. "Eu... bem... droga logo agora? Tudo estava indo tão bem! Ok. Vou para sede?"_

"_Não, Barton e Natasha estarão aí em meia hora com um helicóptero e te trarão direto para o Hellicarrier."_

Suspirei e desliguei. Desabei no sofá. Stark podia ser o pior pai do mundo, mas ainda era o _meu_pai e se alguém tem o direito de bater ou falar mal dele esse alguém sou _eu_, quem Loki pensa que é? Ainda mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Outro suspiro, antes dessa ligação tudo estava bem mais fácil. Eu deveria ter esperado por isso. Se fosse fácil, não seria eu.

_" **Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay."**_

**N/A: HEY! I'm back. Capítulo curto, eu sei, sorry! Mas é que eu estava meio enrolada quando eu escrevi isso e não sei se vocês vão gostar da história, então é meio que um teste. Eu acho. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Reviews? **


	3. Capítulo 2- Payphone

**N/A: Hello people! Mais um capítulo para vocês! Espero que gostem e desculpem pela demora, sério eu estava meio enrolada! **

**Disclaimer: Avengers não me pertencem, nem Loki infelizmente. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Assim que entrei no helicóptero abracei Natasha. Ela é o mais próximo que eu já tive de uma 'mãe'. Cumprimentei Barton dali mesmo, já que ele pilotava. Conversamos durante toda a viagem, mas não tocamos no assunto da missão. Respirei fundo antes de entrar no Helicarrier, odiava aquele lugar. Olhei o relógio. Definitivamente, perdi o primeiro período na faculdade. Droga. Caminhar pelos corredores daquele lugar trazia memórias... não muito agradáveis. Eu quase podia me ver ali, mais jovem, chegando de alguma missão. Estava tão absorta nas lembranças que não vi o que, ou melhor, quem, havia trombado.

" Ei, olhe por ande anda" Resmunguei me levantando.

" Me desculpe, eu estava distraído." O estranho de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis tentou se desculpar. " A senhorita está bem?"

" Vou sobreviver." Sério, eu estava muito rabugenta aquele dia. E trombar com o não ajudara em nada.

" O que foi?" Clint e Natasha me observavam com uma expressão curiosa.

" Então, o que achou dele?" Barton perguntou com o sua melhor cara de inocente.

" Dele quem?" suspirei.

" Capitão América, você trombou nele agora a pouco." Nat respondeu neutra, como sempre.

" Oh. Ele era o famoso Capitão América?" Bem que eu me sentira mais patriótica depois de esbarrar nele. " Agente Coulson não era tipo fã número 1 dele ou algo assim?"

" Se eu fosse você, não mencionaria Phil por aqui." O Gavião Arqueiro tentou me avisar. " Ainda é um assunto _delicado_. "

" De qualquer forma, Fury quer falar com você." Romanoff interviu, apontando uma porta.

Assenti e entrei. O Diretor da maior agencia de segurança( e ataque) do governo estava de costas, olhando pela janela.

" Que bom que veio, Agente Stark" ele sequer olhou para mim.

" Até porque, você me deu _muitas_ escolhas." Rolei os olhos. " Agora, você pode contar o que aconteceu?"

" Tony foi sequestrado."

" Oh. Sério? Juro que não tinha percebido isso antes!" Quase sorri com a expressão irritada do Velho Pirata

" Como eu disse, Tony foi sequestrado." Ele continuou. " No princípio achamos que era mais uma de suas escapadas, mas obtivemos algumas leituras de energia preocupante. E uma ligação da , confirmando que ele havia desaparecido."

" E como exatamente vocês sabem que foi Loki quem sequestrou ele?"

" Thor comunicou que seu irmão psicopata havia desaparecido da prisão meses atrás, e as leituras indicam a mesma fonte de energia de seu antigo cetro."

" Então, deixa eu entender. Loki sumiu. Leituras esquisitas apareceram. Então, Tony sumiu?"

" Resumindo, sim." O diretor me encarava com os olhos, quer dizer, olho cansado. Mas não menos intimidante. Fury sempre é assustador.

" E onde eu entro nisso? Quer dizer, você não tem o grupo dos ' Heróis mais poderosos da Terra' para isso?" Eu não queria ter de voltar para SHIELD. Eu só queria uma vida normal. " Ou os poderosos Avengers são só estratégia de marketing?"

" Katherine, eu odeio admitir isso, mas você era uma das melhores agentes." Ele rangeu os dentes. " E sem o seu pai a equipe está desfalcada. Você é a mais indicada para assumir."

" Como você disse mesmo no relatório? Ah, é! _' Inconstante, insubordinada, volúvel e impulsiva_'."

" Defeitos que podemos... relevar, numa situação de crise."

" Oh, por favor _Nick_, a 'equipe' pode funcionar muito bem sem o meu pai." Fury sempre, sempre, escondia informações, irritante. " Agora, eu vou perguntar de novo,_ por que eu estou aqui?_"

" Você achava mesmo que seu pequeno... caso, com um criminoso de guerra, de alta periculosidade e foragido, ia passar despercebido pela SHIELD, Agente Stark?" A voz do diretor era calma, aquele tipo de calmaria que assusta mais que gritos furiosos.

" Então sua preciosa agencia agora é um tabloide de fofocas? Minha vida pessoal não tem nada haver com isso. Eu já estava desligada da agencia"

" Oh, não. Pelo contrário! Isso tem _tudo_ haver com a crise mundial que está acontecendo." Fury começou a caminhar pela sala, era enervante como ele parecia como um animal enjaulado. E o pior, era que eu estava _dentro_ da jaula. " Você sabia que no plano incial, você estava entre os Vingadores? Três agentes, três 'super-heróis'. A balança ia ficar equilibrada, entende? Mas é claro, não esperávamos a presença de Thor na época. Porém, pesquisando algumas conexões pelo mundo, encontramos provas de seu envolvimento com Loki." Ele disse o nome com desprezo e nojo. " Era antigo, é verdade, mas não podíamos arriscar. E somado ao relatório, o Conselho recusou a sua participação."

" E o que mudou agora? A minha personalidade, ou opinião, é que não foi."

" O que mudou? Um psicopata alienígena sequestrou o homem com maior potencial destrutivo do planeta! Você tem ideia de quantas armas seu pai já criou? Ou quantas _poderia_ criar?! Sinceramente, _que se dane o Conselho!_" Fury praticamente gritou.

" Certo, muitas mudanças. Mas quem disse que _eu_ iria aceitar?"

" Não se faça de santa, Agente Stark. Nós dois sabemos que você quer vingança contra ele, tanto quanto nós." Bufei, odiava dizer isso mas ele estava certo. Me vingar dele não faria doer menos, mas com certeza ajudaria. " E eu estou te dando a chance."

" Eu estou dentro." Mal as palavras saíram da minha boca, meu celular tocou. Franzi a testa, era um numero privado.

" Alo?"

_" Lady Katherine. Foi um longo tempo desde que ouvi sua voz pela última vez. Como tem passado?"_

**_" __I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change i spent on you. Where have all the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong. Where are the plans we made for two?"_**

**N/A: Reviews? Tony ganha um abraço a cada review!**


	4. Capítulo 3- Miss Movin' On

**N/A: I'm back! Desculpem o atraso, mas espero que gostem desse capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: Os VIngadores não me pertencem. :(**

**Enjoy!**

Congelei. Ele não poderia ser cretino o bastante para me ligar depois de tudo. Se bem que... _sim_ ele seria.

"O que você quer?" As palavras saíram mais duras do que eu planejara, mas quando foi que alguma coisa saiu como planejado lidando com Loki?

" Ponha no viva voz" Disse Fury visivelmente irritado "_Ponha na porra do viva voz_! Vou tentar rastrear a ligação."

" Parece que Nick está ai também" Ele parecia claramente se divertir com a situação. "Ola também. Sentiu minha falta, diretor?"

" Se você acha que isso é uma brincadeira..." a irritação de Fury parecia emanar em ondas pelo local.

" Que seja, então." Loki interrompeu e eu podia quase _ouvi-lo_ rolando os olhos. " Aos negócios. Eu sei que vocês tentaram, e falharam pateticamente, por sinal, manipular a energia do Tesseract. E que o último a realizar experimentos com a gema foi Anthony Stark. Por que não diz oi para eles, Tony? Não? Talvez depois, então." Os murmúrios sem sentido mostravam claramente que Tony estava amordaçado.

Eu senti meu sangue ferver. Essa situação estava se tornando ridícula. O Homem de Ferro sequestrado, um maníaco psicótico a mais de dez minutos no telefone e a SHIELD ainda não conseguira rastrear o maldito número. A maior organização de segurança nacional, sei.

" Então, vocês tem algo que eu desejo e eu tenho algo que vocês _necessitam_." Loki falava como se estivesse lidando com crianças. " Vejam bem, eu não apresento nenhuma ameaça ao seu reino. Eu só desejo o que vocês chamam Tesseract."

" _Não apresenta ameaça_?!" Eu começava a perder o resto de paciência que eu tinha. " Você sequestrou o _Homem de Ferro_! Eu não sei, mas aqui na América isso _é _considerado uma ameaça!"

" Tsc, Tsc. Lady Katherine. Não vamos nos precipitar." De novo, eu podia ver claramente ele balançando a cabeça e com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. " Sequestro não é a palavra correta. Eu diria que Anthony é mais uma... garantia, de que vocês não vão tentar nada tolo. É só me entregarem a gema que eu devolverei Stark para vocês em segurança."

" E por que nós deveríamos acreditar em você?" Perguntei irritada. " Por que deveríamos acreditar no_ Deus das Mentiras e da Trapaça?"_

" Porque vocês não tem outra opção." Ele disse despreocupado. E terminou a ligação. Eu e Fury ainda encaramos meu celular como se ele fosse entrar em chamas a qualquer instante. E talvez fosse, se dependesse da intensidade que o encarávamos.

" Você está dispensada, por agora, Agente Stark" O diretor saíra do transe e agora voltara sua atenção para os computadores a sua volta. " Seu quarto ainda é o mesmo."

Assenti e saí da sala em silêncio. O caminho até meu antigo quarto no Helicarrier não era muito longo, mas tentei por meus pensamentos em ordem enquanto isso. Loki realmente estava com o Stark. E realmente queria o Tesseract. Mas por que ele precisava do cubo se ele neutralizara uma das únicas ameaças à ele? Por que não simplesmente matar Tony? Sem o Homem de Ferro os Vingadores estariam vulneráveis. Mas por que ele precisava tão desesperadamente do Cubo? Suspirei, trancando a porta atrás de mim e me sentando na cama. Eu podia pressentir uma enxaqueca terrível vindo. E meu celular tocando só confirmou isso.

" O que você quer, Loki?" Minha voz soou cansada até para mim.

"…"

" Eu não tenho tempo para brincadeiras."

" Ainda há tempo, Katherine."

" Tempo para que?"

" Você voltar." Pude ouvir o suspiro no outro lado da linha.

" Eu voltar? Loki, não seja ridículo." Tentei manter minha voz neutra. " O que aconteceu... não tem mais volta." E falhei miseravelmente.

" Pense bem, do meu lado, você poderia ser rainha."

" Você não é nenhum rei, Loki." Fechei os olhos com força. Se eu me esforçasse o bastante, quem sabe tudo não desaparecesse? " E essa foi uma péssima manobra, se você queria me convencer."

" Não. É apenas a verdade." Ele respondeu. " Foi preciso apenas dois anos para você se esquecer de mim, Katherine?"

" Não. Só foi preciso a verdade." Massageei minhas têmporas tentando melhorar minha dor de cabeça. " Loki, eu poderia ter te amado. Eu acreditei em você e você só me usou."

" Não é tão simples assim..."

" Oh, não? Então, por favor explique. Como exatamente isso não é tão simples."

" Eu não posso. Não agora." Ele começava a se irritar. " Mas esse não é o ponto. Eu estou oferecendo um lugar ao meu lado, Katherine. Você estaria segura aqui."

" Loki, eu não sou nenhuma donzela indefesa-"

" Oh, não realmente. Esse papel ficou para o Stark."

"- e o seu lugar é no inferno. Eu vou desligar esse telefone agora, e você não vai me ligar de novo, entendeu?"

Não esperei uma resposta e terminei a ligação. Eu o odiava por ter me usado para estudar mais a SHIELD. Eu odiava por ter me enganado. E eu me odiava por ter me deixado enganar. Eu me odiava por ter sido ingênua. A minha vida toda eu aprendi a afastar qualquer sentimento da minha realidade. Eu construí cuidadosamente uma muralha para me proteger. Mas Loki tinha a capacidade de encontrar o menor dos defeitos, a mais insignificantes das falhas, e por tudo a baixo. Talvez, eu o odiasse por isso, por ter me deixado tão vulnerável. Mas agora, depois desse tempo todo, eu reconstruí pedra por pedra. E dessa vez, _não vai haver falhas._

**Review? Um review ganha uma ligação do Loki! :)**


End file.
